The underside of a cleaner head typically comprises a soleplate. This is the part which engages with the floor in use. The soleplate is normally a flattish plate—formed from metal or plastic—provided with a relatively large opening which acts as the suction inlet for the cleaner head.
The soleplate may be detachable, either individually or as part of a larger, detachable soleplate assembly. This allows a user to access the inside of the cleaner head for cleaning, removing blockages etc. Alternatively, the soleplate—or soleplate assembly—may be hinged to allow access inside the cleaner head.